All in a Day's Work
by Author of Scifi
Summary: I blame it on the evil plot bunnies that reside in my closet! All of our favorite Death Note characters are now L, Light, Matt, Mello, Near, and B ... Spartans and ODSTs.... what?


_Wow… this is one of the craziest ideas I've ever come up with in my life. I decided to stick L, Matt, Near, Mello, B, and Light into the Halo (as Spartans and ODSTs) universe. Everything is Halo except for the characters, who will be somewhat OOC but for the most part in their own character, as much as the setting allows. Two-shot (if that's a word?). Not sure what I was thinking, but… enjoy?_

**All in a Day's Work**

**Part 1: Meet the Team**

Spartan 113, aka L Lawliet scanned the landing zone with a practiced eye, piloting the Pelican with almost contemptuous ease. He turned toward his intel manager, an ODST named Matt, and asked, "Mind running over the intel briefly, again?"

Matt ran his gloved hand through his red hair, set down the helm he had been holding under his arm and said, "The Covenant managed to capture a vessel that didn't follow Alpha Protocol. Which means that, unless we get over there quickly and detonate it, the Covenant will have the location of earth. Only a single ship was left behind, since the Covenant apparently don't expect an attack. Shouldn't be too difficult a mission, especially with three Spartans along three ODSTs.

Lawliet nodded and looked out the window again, savoring the beautiful scenery. _Nothing like this on earth… _"We're going in for a landing. Brace yourselves!" Lawliet flew the Pelican over the sylvan landscape and landed smoothly in a clearing right in front of the forest they would have to tromp through to get to their objective. He slid out of the pilot's seat, pushed his raven hair out of his face and put on his dull green Spartan helmet. The other Spartans and ODSTs were already set to move. There was Spartan 133, aka Beyond Birthday, who sat twirling a combat knife adeptly with his armored fingers. He glanced at Lawliet, balanced the knife tip first on one of his fingers, then jerked his hand upwards, sending the knife into a graceful arc which ended in his hand. With a smooth, practiced motion he sheathed it, slipped an Assault Rifle into a special clip on his back, and grabbed the SMG that had been sitting by his feet. He was a close combat expert, and could use something as simple as a combat knife to do serious damage. Perfect guy for this sort of situation, where they would likely be fighting in a Covenant ship. He and Lawliet were almost always at odds. Lawliet was the leader of the group, but B was almost always trying to usurp the position. Not in any overt ways, of course, but through subtle manipulations. However, everyone on the team trusted him with their lives; a necessary bond for a Spartan team.

Last Spartan was Spartan 116, aka Light. He had just put on his helmet and was now picking out a Battle Rifle from the rack along the east wall. He already had a sniper rifle clipped to his back. He was the precise, meticulous one, the guy who provided backup from a sheltered position and could take down rows of Elites and Jackals in mere seconds. Back at base, when he wasn't in armor, he was mistaken for a rookie. He had a innocent looking face and often immaculate brunette hair, and he was picked on a lot by local ODSTs. At least, until they decided to start throwing punches. Then Light would knock them on their rear, pound them good and hard, and then leave with a smirk on his face. The innocent looking guy with a dark undercurrent; that's Light.

Then the ODSTs: Matt, Near, and Mello. At this moment, Matt was putting down the visor inside his ODST helmet and was picking up a shotgun, running his hand down the barrel lovingly. He grabbed a Magnum and stuck it in his belt as well. Matt was… well, Matt. He was in the middle. He could take out a whole field of Grunts from a ways off with a pistol, and he was extremely good at handling shotguns. He had more combat experience than the other ODSTs, but was somewhat shy and always followed orders, never questioning. He, out of all of the ODSTs admired the Spartans the most. Most ODSTs harbored hostile feelings towards Spartans, but not Matt.

Near hadn't put his helmet on yet, and it was laying by his feet. He was leaning against the unopened door of the Pelican, twirling his a strand of his unnaturally white mop of hair with his left hand, his large black eyes slowly raking the whole Pelican. He had two Magnums at his side, and he was holding a silenced SMG loosely in his right hand. Near was the most quiet one, unlike most ODSTs, who were generally rambunctious and violent, even toward their allies. Near specialized in covert ops, but wasn't necessarily a sniper. He was the leader of the ODST group, but with Spartans in their presence his authority was handed over to Lawliet. His voice was young sounding but authoritive, and while he didn't look particularly buff, he was perhaps the strongest of all the ODSTs present in the Pelican. He stopped twirling his hair, grabbed his helmet and, using only one hand, put in on and flicked the visor down using a small switch on the side of his helm. He stood up straight, held his SMG with two hands and waited patiently for Lawliet open the door.

Last but not least, there was Mello, who already had his helmet on, and was practically bursting with excitement as he grabbed the Jackhammer rocket launcher from a shelf in the Pelican. At Mello's side he sported an array of grenades and his side weapon was a shotgun. The youngest and least experienced of the ODSTs, he was a fine representation of an Orbital Drop Shock Trooper. He was rambunctious, excitable and loved everything and anything that went 'boom'. He was always toeing the line of what was acceptable in the ODST hierarchy, and was at odds with basically everyone (in his own squad, Near in particular; his personality and Near's just weren't compatible), always willing to get into a fight and get his hands a little dirty, especially on base when there were no missions to be completed. He was a spitfire, an M80 just waiting to go off, and absolutely deadly in combat situations that didn't require stealth. He rounded off the ODST squad, providing a little spicy cherry to go on top of the deadly ice cream sundae that was Near's squad.

Lawliet let his eyes glaze over all of the people in the Pelican. Spartan or ODST, they were all in this together, and he had to be willing to put his life in the hands of any of the soldiers in here. To lead, he had to trust. That had always been the area he had struggled with the most. He would give his life for any given soldier in here, but he could never trust them fully. A major flaw that he had learned to shove under his mental seat, but now, as he prepared to open the door of the Pelican, he felt the lump more than ever.


End file.
